Maboma
Maboma is a constituent monarchy of the Kingdom of Ghandal and is ruled by a Count. It is situated in the northern part of Danghen, eventhough some of its territory lies inside the Danghen border, the Count retains his authority in these area. __TOC__ Localization Maboma lies in the north of the de facto sovereign state of Danghen. The area of Maboma is estimated to be 87.3 sq.km and a population of 18,500, almost a seventh of its area lies inside the border of Danghen. History Maboma was established in X718, it was founded by lord Letsie Mswati Dlajaja, a member of the archprince's court and serve as the secretary of justice. After having a dispute with his highness, lord Letsie declared the independence of his lands from the Kingdom of Ghandal thus founding the Maboma Countship, its independence was readily recognized by the Principality of Everdee to symbolize a bond of goodwill between the two monarchies. Government Maboma is a vassal state and a constituent monarchy in Ghandal and is ruled by a count, currently Count Letsie Mjardana Dlajaja is sixth count to succeed the throne. The count holds the highest position in Maboma with his ministers responsible for the daily administration of the government. The official residence of the count is the Palaco Dralo, in the capital Fbajane, and in an altitude of over 300m. Monarchy in Maboma Maboma is a constituent monarchy of Ghandal and is ruled by a Count from the Dlajaja Royal Family. The Count is the head of the executive, legislative, and judicial branches in Maboma's government. Since Maboma was established in X718, there have been 6 counts who rose to power, and 7 persons who ruled the country. List of Counts of Maboma * Count Letsie Mswati - X718 to X724 * Count Matajika Sverva - X724 to X735 * Count Sasiwangaye - X735 to X746 * Count Mcwasho Aljakeke - X746 to X755 * Count Vladenger Alsavanger - X755 to X766 * Countess Temashayena - X766 to X769 (Regent) * Count Letsie Mjardana - X769 to present Members of the Dlajaja Royal Family * Count Letsie Djardana and Countess LaFjardmena Sarfe ** Lord Altrea Sarraga, the count's son ** Lady Faith Burdea, the count's daughter * Viscount Majahonkhe, the count's younger brother and heir apparent * Viscountess Sibunelo and Lord Jabri, the count's elder sister and her spouse ** Lady Patrice Nganaza, the count's first neice Extended family * Lord Hwala, the count's first cousin * Lord Patalalajma, the count's cousin Line of Succession According to the customary royal succession law, the heir to the throne shall be the count's eldest son however, if the count does not have a son or his son is not in the mature age of 20 years old, the count's eldest brother shall become the heir apparent to the throne until the count's eldest son reach the age of 20. In case that the count died before his son reach the age of 20, the count's eldest brother shall be crowned the next count and the previous count's son will fall behind the youngest child of the concurrent count. The throne may only be passed down to the male line of the count. If there are no member of the royal house eligible for the throne the countess may serve as regent until a new count is selected, if the countess and count are no longer living the children's may elect someone who will represent as their regent. Royal Residences Palaco Dralo is the official residence of the count and his immediate family. Once the new count is chosen his brothers and sisters are required to leave the palace and reside in another place. Aside from the Palaco Dralo there are atleast 4 other royal residences in Maboma this are the Matsuka Mansion, Setsu Jajameku House, Luputzuvi House, and Kijani House, these houses are scattered around Maboma. These royal residences serves as the home of the members of the royal family other than the count. Ujimas in Maboma * Ujima da Fbajane (pop. 3,950) * Ujima da Saswatihi (pop. 7,800) * Ujima da Tgemalime (pop. 2,300) * Ujima da Mlhumde (pop. 2,600) * Ujima da Nhgalamana (1,850) Military Maboma has its own military force consisting of over 400 uniformed soldiers. The military of Maboma also operates at least 15 type 10 tanks as its primary fighting vehicles. Economy Maboma's economy relies primarily on the agriculture produce, poultry, and dairy from the county's various farms. Other sources of income in Maboma is from the county's only chemical plant which produces Ragmite. Many tourist returns to Maboma for their tasty breads and other dairy products. Education and Culture The 3rd Count had constructed the Maboma College Foundation in Ujima da Saswatihi, it is the largest school in all of Maboma and offers several courses. The college also offers a scholarship program who passed the annual scholarship test, these program will cover the expenses of the students until they graduated. Maboma has an arts museum in Ujima da Tgemalima, it showcases the native arts and depections of culture that are truly Maboma. Religion Most of Maboma's residents are members of the Local Church of Sif in Maboma, an independent denomination of the Church of Sif and a member of the Local Churches of Sif International. It is headed by the Lonyo Askofu, and has 10 curates in Maboma under 2 dioceseses, one in Fbajane and another in Saswatihi. The national church is the Basilica Raia Cathedral in Fbajane which is also the location of the seat of the Lonyo Askofu. It is customary that the bishop of Fbajane will serve as the Lonyo Askofu. According to an ancient folklore Sif visited Maboma which was at the time called the Edaria and started to preach her teachings, she had also established the Uhmbakte Parish, which is still standing today, as her base in Maboma. Not very long when the residents of Maboma switches to the Sifian Religion from Paganism. Laws The laws of Maboma are primarily based on customary Maboman laws. Today laws are created by the Bungearifu Wa Maboma, which is composed of a single house and 32 members, the members includes the Count, Prime Minister, Amua, and 29 elected councillours, 19 are elected from the commoners by the commoners and 10 are elected from the members of the nobility by the nobles. All laws are required to be approved by the count before being implemented, the count may choose to repeal, approve, delay, revoke, or revise any law at his will.